The present invention relates to a disposable liposuction device and method. Liposuction is a procedure for removing fatty tissue from the body. A cannula is inserted into the body and moved back and forth to break-up the fatty tissue. The cannula may be attached to a hand-held liposuction device which reciprocates the cannula for this purpose. The device is coupled to a vacuum pump to provide suction for removing the tissue once it is broken up by the reciprocating action of the cannula. For reciprocating the cannula, a rotating device may be employed in the liposuction device wherein rotary motion is converted to reciprocating motion by a crankshaft. A simpler alternative, however, is to employ a two-sided piston operated by a fluid under pressure, e.g., air, applied alternately to each side of the piston through respective valves. The valves add complexity to the device and require a power source for their operation. Such a power source should be capable of powering the device for up to about 12 hours for one liposuction procedure and typically must be provided externally of the device due to the weight and size of the power source required. In addition, fluid applied to one side of the piston, to force the piston in one direction, typically must be exhausted so that fluid applied to the other side of the piston can be effective to force the piston in the opposite direction, representing a consumption of the compressed or pressurized fluid which it would be desirable to minimize.
Liposuction devices are typically designed to be autoclaved so that they can be reused for many procedures. However, to adapt the liposuction device for multiple uses, including to adapt the device for the autoclave, greatly increases its cost. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to reduce the cost of the liposuction device sufficiently to justify disposing it at the end of the procedure.
However, even if this were accomplished, the concept introduces the problem of ensuring that such disposal will occur.
Another problem with the prior art that the suction conduit used for carrying off the fatty tissue from the body is attached to the device so that it reciprocates with the cannula. This makes the device more difficult for the surgeon to handle and control during use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable liposuction device and method that provides for the decreased cost of fabrication necessary to justify using the device for just one procedure, that provides for ensuring that the device will be used for only one procedure, and that provides for increased ease of use.
The disposable liposuction device and method of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a reciprocating member operated by a single valve member. The reciprocating member has two opposite surfaces. One of the surfaces is in constant fluid communication with a pressurized fluid supply and the other surface is in fluid communication with a pressurized fluid supply through the valve member. The valve member has a normal position, either open or closed, and can be switched to move to the alternate of these two positions by providing power, wherein the valve member returns to its normal position when power is no longer being provided.
The power for switching the valve member is provided by an electric timing circuit that is powered by a battery. The battery is preferably incorporated in a housing provided for housing the device, the housing being adapted to be held by an operator of the device. The electrical timing circuit and battery are adapted so that the battery provides enough energy to power the device during the time required for one procedure, and that this energy is substantially depleted after such time.
The reciprocating member reciprocates relative to the housing. A chamber is preferably provided in the housing, the reciprocating member being adapted to move back and forth within the chamber over the length of its stroke. The chamber provides a seal that maintains fluid pressure on the reciprocating member and decouples the reciprocating member from a suction lumen provided in the apparatus for carrying the fatty tissue out of the device.
The device also preferably includes alignment members for preventing the reciprocating member from rotating axially.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved disposable liposuction device and method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disposable liposuction device and method that provides for the decreased cost of fabrication necessary to justify using the device for just one procedure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a disposable liposuction device and method that provides for exhaustion of the device after one procedure, to ensure that the device will not be reused.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disposable liposuction device and method that provides for increased ease of use.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the following drawings.